


Mystery Smut Animate

by Answrs



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: All the cuddles, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Couch Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Doggy Style, Drabble Collection, F/M, Illustrated, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome, Under-negotiated Kink, as in like doing yourself in front of your boo in the privacy of your own home, improper use of ghostly anchors, misuse of ghostly fire powers, not like. public stuff, oversensitivity, very very minor exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Answrs/pseuds/Answrs
Summary: A collection of ot3 smutlets or scenes because apparently I'm turning into the smut person here on ao3 (I swear I write other things...) but I mean, more porn so-!Includes the various pairings of the ot3, and nebulous lewvithur throughout. Tags to be added with each chapter and a short summary will be included before each to let y'all know!!! UPDATE 6/10 : accidental duplicate chapter has been replaced by actual new one, sorry for the confusion!





	1. Lewthur - Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER ONE:  
> lewthur  
> pretty vanilla, with overstimulation  
> (Enjoy!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewthur  
> some multiple orgasms and hypersensitiving... the the usual, except CHARLI SKETCHED A PICTURE OF THIS FOR ME HOLY HECK LOOK AT IT 
> 
> LOOK LOOK LOOK THOUGH
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/48df68a88734fb732ecd8cb4afcc0b8a/tumblr_psw56ohkXM1vh2vhdo1_1280.png
> 
> https://charlieslowartsies.tumblr.com/  
> PLEASE MANY PEOPLE PLEASE COMMISSION THIS FANTASTIC ARTIST!

He's lying flat on the bed, knees out to raise his hips only the slightest bit, enough for Lewis to hit _just_ right when he thrusts in.  
Strong arms cage him, palms flat on the bed below, until one slides under him, caressing whatever skin it can reach.  
He's panting, drooling, tongue hanging out the slightest bit as he's completely lost to the sensation. Gold eyes are hazy, half-lidded while his cheek presses into the mattress.

Though Arthur's body has nearly melted to the covers, his lone hand still weakly clings to the sheet, fingers trembling around the bunched fabric. His head lolls as each thrust rocks his body, forward and back in a hypnotic rhythm. He's well past the begging stage by now, so far gone he can't even moan the man's name. There's only desperate panting interspersed with meaningless hoarse syllables and drawn out gasps.

He's come once, twice already now but is still leaking, Lewis pounding mercilessly into him, hitting his sweet spot with almost every other thrust. So completely brutal in its accuracy, Arthur's nerves white hot from the attention - constant, unending, overwhelming and _exhausting_.

He lets out the smallest cry as Lewis grabs him, hoarse voice cracking and catching in his throat as Lewis strokes him, tender and loving and so unlike the brutal pounding the rest of him is receiving, drawing out what last dredges of cum he has left, barely a dribble before he's completely spent, milked dry and mind fully broken.

 

 

 

* * *

 

His head is full of cotton, nothing but mush, only things getting through being the soft bed below and warm-loving-safe presence enveloping him.

He barely registers Lewis pulling out of him, brain and body too tired to mourn the lost girth, even notice the empty feeling.

When that presence makes to _leave_ , however, a muffled whine escapes, only to be met with a full-body chuckle in response, lying atop him as the ghost is. There's a hushed whisper his hazy mind can't be bothered to understand before the presence is gone, and he must lose time because the next thing he knows is being surrounded by warmth, large arms wrapped around him and a nose nuzzling his back, blanket drawn up to cover them both. There's a soothing murmur into his neck, and before it's even finished Arthur is out again, into a deep and fitful sleep.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Lewvithur - Locket Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWO  
> lewvithur  
> blowjob minus the blowjob  
> in which two humans vastly misuse a ghost's locket and he is very much okay with it
> 
>  
> 
> (this was actually up on my smut blog ages ago well before the tumblr ban blacklisted it, if it seems familiar to you longstanding peeps)

in an ot3 where ghostliness means certain… adjustments to one's sensations, two determined baes finding out other ways to include the big bara’s own pleasure in bedroom activities. nice (very, very nice) as it is for him to do things to them, they feel lacking and unsatisfied with being unable to reciprocate, even if he insists otherwise.

massaging the back of his skull, combing fingers through projected hair and flames, it's good, like a cat getting the best petting, puts him in an almost daze. but it's not until arthur accidentally brushes up against his heart he really shudders and  _ oh _ .

and then there's kisses and l i c k s and it's like a blowjob but so different, so intense, and one of them he can't tell who is holding his head in their lap and soothing and the other is sitting on his chest with his heart in their hands and he can't look away from those e y e s staring down at him and he 

t h r a s h e s

and the locket nearly beats its way out of their grip as every part of his anchor is rolled over by those expert tongues and he doesn't need to breathe anymore but that doesn't stop the labored gasps and he can't tell if he's flesh or bone anymore but he's being loved all the same and he doesn't know how long it lasts, senses overloaded by this input directly to his soul, but he loses time, only coming back to himself dazed seconds-minutes-hours he doesn't know but that final moment where he could feel them start to n i b b l e on the clasp did him in and he can't remember what happened after but he's sandwiched between his two everythings rubbing gentle patterns on the now calm metal and they're snuggled against and kissing him and whispering sweet nothings, and he wouldn't trade this for anything in the world, it's almost intoxicating the way he can f e e l the emotions in the air and he curls heavy arms and pulls them close and is so content, nestled between blond and blue and just immersed in the love they share the three of them.


	3. Lewvithur/Arthur - Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three  
> lewvithur, though it's Vivi giving Artie a good time  
> fingering on the couch. that's literally it.
> 
> another tumblr port! hence the somewhat wonky style, so I might come back and change it later, but for now have fun. :v

Arthur flopping over the couch into lew's lap while he's reading, muted tv in the background. Wiry limbs all askew, his left leg hooked over the arm as the other kicks idly at the floor, arms falling limp and completing the picture of a fully content and tired noodle. Lew combing fingers through his hair to happy hums, hazel eyes closing sleepily, when Vivi comes in to coo at the sweet sight. It leading to small kisses on bent limbs, soft and loving and putting him in a sleepy daze. Her working him up slowly, coaxing him as he relaxes further into the cushion with pleased murmurs.

Eventually he's in a trance, only letting out a shuddering breath as she licks teasingly across his tip, sweats and boxers pulled down before being slipped off entirely with a certain ghost's intervention. He's in a happy daze with the hand massaging his scalp and delicate touches below, and he's in the perfect position she doesn't have to move him as Vivi slips in a slicked up finger, languidly twisting and curling inside him.

Lew gives him a quiet hushing murmur when Arthur half bucks on reflex as Vivi adds a second finger. Both keep to the same relaxed, languid movements, and Arthur just melts from the sweet, loving attention.

Lew doesn't hold him down but for the light massage of his hair, doesn't need to, Arthur reaching up and grasping at his forearm to ground himself with a slight whimper as Vivi continues. Hips jittering and small trembles as two fingers rub smooth circles right around his prostate, bringing him oh so close...

 

It's not a hard, sudden jolt, but a long, quiet gasp when he finally reaches orgasm. He melts somehow even more against Lewis, what little remaining tension evaporating from his body, limbs falling bonelessly to the furniture. Lewis pulls his limp, content form up onto the couch proper and into his lap as Vivi climbs up to curl up with her boys.


	4. Lewvi - Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER FOUR  
> Lewvi  
> Cunnilingus, as well as the gross misuse of ghostly fire powers :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> for the smutlet collection on ao3 do you have any lewvi tidbits? that's my vote for the next thing you post!

He's between her legs, licking languid patterns, her grasping the wispy locks with a blissed smile, eyes half lidded and fully relaxed. Every now and then his tongue gets a bit too rough, dry, but with a quick word or slight tug it's soon back to those wonderful long, wet swipes, tip teasing at her lips, her clit…

She needed something inside her. Not to be stretched, fucked, fingered, even tongued open, just... something _in_ her without interrupting this blissful moment of theirs. When she voices this (with a good fair bit less decorum and far more mumbled curses), the ghost's brow scrunches up in thought, even as he continues to lick, move one pair of lips against another type entirely. She looks down as he pauses for a moment, a light mischievous smile adorning his face before he ducks down, put his tongue to her entrance and _blows_.

Her head thunks against the backrest in surprise, followed by a low moan as the fire in her belly becomes much more _literal_. She'd felt lew's spectral flames often enough of course, they all had, the pink tongues flowing across her skin like water, leaving only a warm tingling sensation in their wake. But there'd been nothing like _this_ before.

The small ball he'd pushed inside her seems to reach out its tongues like feelers, dancing along her walls, ghosting over her most sensitive spots, the spectral flames not hindered by her wetness in the slightest. It's like nothing she'd ever felt before, an egg vibrator maybe the closest analogy in shape perhaps, but still far removed from the _feeling_ of it. There are no vibrations, no hum of a motor, not even a true solid thing to clench around. Just a soothing warmth of near featherlight touches, almost tickling her with the tingling sensation it leaves dancing along her walls.

Nerve endings light up as the ghost returns to his prior exploration, tongue darting up to encircle and suck on her clit, her back arching in response, body clenching down on the ball of essence, ball of _Lewis_ inside of her. (And if the idea of that makes her stomach flutter in an entirely _different_ way, well, Lew has _far_ from any room to talk about her being a sap.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes i threw a ghost pun in there, so sue me ;p)


	5. Lewthur - Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER FIVE  
> lewthur  
> toy usage (and... maybe very very minor exhibitionism?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Could you maybe post a some more Lewthur in your smutlet collection? Thank you for your work, and your time!!
> 
> a shortie but a goodie (and hopefully y'all agree!)

Arthur whimpers as he slides inch by inch onto the toy, held just right behind his kneeling body as he sinks down slowly, arm braced against the bed in front of him, curling his back. He’s completely bare and flushed head to toe.

He lets out a trembling breath as after an eternity he finally reaches the mattress, shivering as the heavy weight of thick silicone completely fills him.

He doesn’t realize he's started trembling until a hushing sound reaches him, a large hand cupping his cheek and lifting his head up by the chin. Half-lidded black eyes meet his, and he shudders around the toy at the sheer  _ want  _ in that expression. A deep kiss swallows his moan as the movement grinds a purple ridge right against his sweet spot.

Reaching up he grasps at the spirit's shoulder and lifts slowly off the ribbed form until only the head is still inside him. After a pause he inches just as slow back down onto it, panting as he begins adjusting to the stretch, so wide, so deep, so  _ good _ .

With each pass he moves a little faster, breathes a little heavier, Lewis murmuring praises into his skin between kisses. Purple energy helps hold the toy steady to its spot even as bucking hips shake and shift erratically.

Eventually heavy hands clamp down on his waist, fingers resting on top of his cheeks. Arthur sags forward on his arm wrapped around the ghost's neck. A low moan ground out between gasps for air as the larger man takes over the pace, lifting and slamming him back down just as fast and twice as hard.


	6. Lewvithur - Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SIX  
> lewvithur  
> blindfold and light bondage, does this count as undernegotiated?

He's blindfolded on the bed, arms bound together above his head by an enchanted rope. It was strong enough to hold him, unable to phase through, but only a small flicker of fire would burn through it like paper if needed.   
  


Arthur is sitting on his chest kissing his locket, and he can feel the faint traces of feelings- love, happiness, mischief, the constant undercurrent of nervousness…

Vivi meanwhile is happily preparing Lew, who's fully bare minus the bindings. Arthur feels similarly dressed from the skin on skin he's feeling, Vivi he's not quite sure but can guess as much. Every now and then he can hear, feel them kiss each other deep, Art absently rubbing and squeezing the metal locket as they do, and it's heavenly.

He can't focus who's where as they shuffle, too enveloped by the affections to his anchor and unexpected pecks from the two. It's electric, not knowing where the next will be, who it'll come from.

Eventually they settle, a body above his lubed dick, straddling him, his own hips propped up, a small pillow underneath them leaving him easy pickings to take… he knows how this'll play out, Vivi sinking wet around him, teasing words and loving kisses. Arthur will take him from the other end, rubbing his legs in comforting circles until he feels ready, groping and stealing pecks from their beautiful girlfriend as he sinks down into him… they might flip him over, Vivi locked under him and into his thrusts, Arthur almost a barnacle on his back, murmuring affection into the skin there as he lights up each one of the ghost's hotspots…   
  


All too soon (and not soon enough), a pressure on the tip of his dick, slipping through into the warmth of the body above him. But- it's not the wet softness he's used to, no fleshy lips rolling across him as he slides in, no breathy “ _ yes’s _ ” or nails grabbing his upper arms. Instead there's a single hand on his chest, a choked gasp as his head slips through stretched muscle, so tight, hot, smothered with lube, and he can feel the shaky breath on his lips, small pants as Arthur rocks ever so slightly on and off, sinking further around him until his base hits flesh, loud panting the only noise as the man pauses and adjusts to the stretch.

But if Arthur is riding him, then why-

Lewis bucks up as a head presses insistently against his own hole, Arthur left scrabbling, choking on his own spit as he's jolted upward by the sudden motion.

Vivi gives a soft shushing noise above Arthur's dazed pants, petting his knee as the head of the strap on slips out, whispered calming words to a stolen locket until Lewis can think properly again

“We good?” The question is soft but to the point, Vivi peering over a furiously blushing Arthur's shoulders to watch his face, which while unseen to the ghost, appreciates it nonetheless.

“Yeah. Just… was unexpected, is all. Sor-”

“Nope not hearing that. Unless you're actually responsible for it, but you aren't, so shush and get kissing.”

“Wh-”

He should have honestly expected it from that, but nevertheless starts as lips press firmly to his, and the action startles a moan out of the man he belatedly realizes he's still inside of.

“Ooh, whatever that was do it again! Need me some more of those tasty Artie noises~”

He can tell Arthur has his face in his hand from the embarrassed muffled “ _ Vivi you are terrible why. _ ” As the woman in question cackles a bit before moving away from Lewis to give their boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

Arthur's hand finally returns to his chest to stabilize himself, and after a quick “Okay?” and returning mumble the body hovering over him inches the slightest bit up before enveloping him again even more with that delicious heat.


	7. Lewvithur - Bad Days (read note!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a bit different to the usual fare here.  
> ot3 but with a dissociating/hurting arthur  
> they don't take advantage of him, though! comfort the bean mode: activate!
> 
>  
> 
> tw for forcing one's self into sexual situations as a form of self-punishment

It was always the bad days (particularly in the beginnings of their more intimate relationship, though they never quite stop popping up like waves crashing the shore) that had hurt the most.

 

There's the low days, the morose, the sad, the regretful, the self loathing and depression and anxiety that takes him over, but then-?

 

Then there’s the days all Arthur wants (except he doesn't), is for them to take his body and be rough, brutal, tear him apart like the monster he is, break and smash and bruise him, make him bleed til the demons escape through the tears, til all that's left is the pathetic empty shell he really is.

These are the days they have to watch for, glazed eyes terrified of pain even as he begs them for just that.

 

It's one thing when he's on a downswing, giving him a little pleasure if he's not opposed. Or letting him make them feel good, it might give a little light to those bland dulled eyes... For him to know he's useful, he can make them happy, he can do something right for once...

 

But then there's these, the really bad days, and while he is initiating it, the morbid pleas, dead eyes, lethargic movements as he tries to work then up… it’s uncomfortable, if not flat out disturbing for them to have him come on to them when he's like that. Like a zombie, a possessed corpse; cold and vacant and begging for something he doesn't really want.

 

And he's insistent, is the worst part. Feels he has to do this for them, make himself pull through and take whatever they deign to give him.

 

The first time, when they thought it might just be a little worse bad day, they'd given him a few bites, scratches, had thought he’d actually wanted to try that type of thing. But he'd just bit his lip, choked back tears, hadn't even managed to get hard, flinching and breaking down in their arms when they noticed and stopped, concerned.

  
Usually just being overly tender, loving, worshiping and sweet, getting him off slow and gentle, then holding him between them, it works for the  _ bad _ bad days. But when it comes to the truly  _ terrible _ ones they won't let him even touch them, can't let themselves take advantage of him no matter  _ how _ insistent he is,  _ how much _ he struggles and  _ pleas _ when they pin him close, hold him still until he wears himself out struggling, falls to a restless sleep, whimpering and crying out in distress even as he dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the next will be happier, i swear...)


	8. Lewvithur (Asst.) - Naga Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little different this go around, instead of one specific drabble, a collection of various ideas for naga au smut, with variations on pairing and species.
> 
> Thanks to the Ghost Peppers discord server for convincing me to put this up, hope y'all find one you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'll go back and add in the newest tags tomorrow or somewhere thereabouts, mobile isn't great with editing and posting for me)

there is always at least one comment about how snake cloaca are at the base of the tail which is actually really far down the body, and if it's where a human's would be they don't have ribs going down, etc etc science gets smacked with a kiss to shut it up.

 

* * *

 

Lewis with Arthur's delicate body above him, lower hemipene stuffing him full as the other wraps around his dick, strokes, squeezes him. a desperate gasp for more, more. Lew gets an adorably confused whine as the first appendage unwraps and leaves, only to come out as a choked whimper as the tip wriggles in beside the one already stuffing him oh so very full, doing such a number on his insides. A threat, a tease, _a_ _promise_ , maybe all at once, the blond can't say, mind going blank as the naga crashes their mouths together and sets him off.

 

* * *

 

vivi pinning a twisting and coiling arthur down by the shoulders, only to have an electrifying ride as the second tentacle-like appendage comes to the party, filling her holes up so tight and delicious and  _ writhing _ inside her.

 

* * *

 

vivi teases the boys about how snakes have two dicks, so she must be able to fit both of them now, since they'd be  _ too small _ to satisfy her on their own,  _ ha ha… _

They take her up on it.

 

* * *

 

Arthur pinning Lewis down, thick coils around him holding the large man in place. Flipping Lew onto his front, head shoved into an orange lap with a grunt, clawed hand buried in purple hair. making him deepthroat both thick, alien appendages in turn. All this as the very tip of a tail teases and traces oh-so lightly down from his crack to the very tip of his throbbing dick before starting again, lewis completely at the blond’s mercy.

 

* * *

 

Arthur growling low into the woman below him's ear, how they were gonna breed her until there was no room left and then plug her up so none of it could escape, make her  _ theirs _ . by the end of the night she's well past bursting, stuffed so full, mind complete mush until a plug is thrust in, sealing the mass of cum inside of her. and if any escapes she'll have to take even  _ more _ of them. the plug slips momentarily in the night, and Arthur  _ knows _ . and if carrying their seed is so  _ difficult _ for her, maybe he should put it somewhere a bit deeper where it won't escape so carelessly… by the time she connects the dots and goes wide eyed he's already pinned her, devilish smirk on his face as the tip of his cock teases her folds.

 

* * *

 

Arthur with his face nuzzling into Vivi's lap, lithe blue body curling and coiling impatiently, her not allowed to touch the human without his say so. She's dubious, human tongues much shorter than another naga’s, but willing to humor the man. After a few long, teasing passes to her slit her entrance is prodded by something very much not the tongue still lapping and zig zagging patterns across her. Her immediate instinct is to buck away, soliciting a grunt from the jostled man. But as she settles, there's no hooks, no sharp claws innocently asking to tear, rip her open. 

((Fingers, then a whole hand work inside, bit by bit, delicate tantalizing trails along her walls but a glorious alien shape, hard enough to clench down on but able to reach thick in places so  _ deep _ , where she'd only ever felt the smallest tip ever brush against. The end of her tail coils around his ankle for purchase, desperate for something to hold on to, ground her as she writhes. he doesn't call her on it until she's squeezing so hard it cuts off the circulation in his foot, oops.))

 

* * *

 

Arthur choking on air, pinned between two powerful bodies. Lewis thrusting into vivi with the lower of his dicks, burying Arthur so deep, so hard into her as the one stuffing him so full pounds into him mercilessly, thrusts him forward into her. Vivi petting and soothing the blond, cooing how good he is, what a good fuck toy he makes, light kisses on his head and desperate face, a curled finger coming up to wipe desperate tears, pulling his chin up to have those beautiful glassy eyes blink open. She's felt him come, spill into her what is probably two times now, Lewis offering no reprieve for the adorable man. He must be so oversensitive by now, the poor baby, nearly a ragdoll between the two, so limp and out of it. The only noise from him now is the occasional gasp for air, throat too hoarse and overtaxed to even articulate a moan. Lewis has finally begun trembling, his thrusts so erratic, and she knows she's so close to the edge now too. All too soon he cries out, burying himself somehow even deeper as heavy come shoots into her. Alone it wouldn't set her off, but the sudden movement of Arthur, arching up as lew finishes into him with a strangled cry, so thoroughly filled already there's no space left for anything else, but stretched so tight around Lewis nothing can escape. Her mind goes blank as she watches the other naga pull out of him,  _ feels _ rather than sees the liquid gushing out as the human falls onto her, no longer held up by Lewis's strong grip. When she and Lewis finally blink back into reality though, the body between them is still trembling, eyes scrunched, and they suddenly realize he hadn't come with them. Soft, cooing praises and soothing touches, whispering how good, how perfect he was,  _ is _ , how much they love him. all the while two carefully curled fingers stroke him oh so gently, so sensitive the featherlike touches are too much and he comes without a single drop. It's hard to say just when he falls unconscious, but his body still trembles and shudders unconsciously through the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Generally I don't do smut requests, but if you have a particular pairing you'd like to see next feel free to throw out a suggestion for them! Believe me, I have dozens of these in my folders. :')


End file.
